Living life as a Braxton
by KeLsEyMaE9
Summary: Based on the lives of the Braxton's from Home and away. Watching them grow up and how they struggle with life as they make and lose friends and family watching the people closest to them fade away.
1. Birth of a boy

Brax and Heath shared a room. Brax was 16 and Heath was 8. They lived in a small 2 bedroom apartment with 1 bathroom and a kitchen/lounge/diner. Not big enough for 2 boys and 2 adults. But after what Brax and Heath could hear coming from the next room, it sounded as if there was going to be one more person living under that roof. Heath wanted to know what the sound was coming from his parents room but Brax just ignored him and left it at that.

And Brax was right. His mother and his father, who were for once sober and not arguing, sat the boys down. Cheryl looked at the boys with a slight noticeable smile on her face. She didn't know how to begin so Danny did.

"Heath. You know how you have alway been complaining about being the youngest?" Heath nodded.

"And you said you would alway want a younger sibling to pick on but look after and play with?" Heath nodded. He turned around and looked at Brax. Heath didn't understand what was going on.

"Well" Danny continued "We are having another baby!" Heath was so excited. He couldn't believe it. He was going to be a big and little brother. He turned and looked at Brax. Brax didn't look very happy.

"What's wrong?" Heath asked. Brax just shock his head and said nothing. He knew something would go wrong just like it almost did last time with Heath. Last time he had to stop Cheryl from drink on a number of occasions because she had had a fall out with Danny. The hour that Cheryl sat in a hospital bed because Danny had hit her and knocked her over possibly hurting the baby. Brax wasn't having it again. He would have to look after this baby as well but there would only alcohol and drug on the agenda for both Danny and Cheryl.

Well 9 months later and the show began.

"**AAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRGGGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!**" Cheryl screamed from the kitchen. "**BBBBBBBBBBBBBBRRRRRRRRRRRAAAAAAAAAAAAAXXXXXXXXXXXX!**" Brax sprinted down the stairs, 2 at a time, to his mothers side and pulled out a chair for her to sit on. Brax was angry as he would have to be the one by his mothers side the whole time. He was angry his father couldn't have waited a month or 2 before getting arrested after dealing drugs.

"Keep calm" Brax kept telling his mom "Just breath deep breathes"

"**I AM!**" Cheryl shouted in pain. At this point Brax was losing feeling in his hand as his mom was squeezing it to tight.

"Brax" came a small voice from the stairs. Brax looked up and saw Heath

"Go upstairs and brings moms bag down for me please." Brax asked

"What is going on? Why is mom screaming so loudly?" Heath asked puzzled.

"You know that baby sibling you always wanted?" Brax said and got a nodding reply from Heath "Well guess what? You are going it meet them today" Heaths eyes widened with excitement. He ran upstair and grabbed the bag just as the ambulance arrived.

Brax sat in the waiting room. It only felt like yesterday he was waiting for the arrival of Heath. At first he was sceptical about him but now he was here he was so glad. Heath was snuggling up to Brax and had fallen asleep. Brax pulled Heath up onto his lap and rocked him while he was sleeping just he used to when Heath was a tiny baby. He watch how peaceful he was and he asked himself where all the time had gone. He was so tall and grown up now. In he was glad to have another younger sibling as he could begin to pass the time away but watching this new baby grow up.

A doctor came out the room. Brax had fallen asleep with Heath in his arms. The doctor came over and touched him on the shoulder. Brax looked up at the doctor. He heard a baby crying.

"It's a Boy" the doctor said

Brax woke Heath up and they went in to see their new brother hand in hand.

Their mom was asleep but the baby was stirring. They slowly walked over as not to wake Cheryl.

"Look at his tiny feet." Heath whispered as he lightly tickled them.

"He is so so small" Brax said

"He is a few weeks premature but he will be fine" the doctor interrupted

"Is he smaller or bigger that I was?" Heath asked

"Smaller. Way smaller. You were a fat baby" Brax laughed. Heath playfully punched him.

"What is his name?" Heath asked

"I'll let you pick" Cheryl said quietly as she woke from her sleep. Heath didn't know what to call him. He had loads of ideas before the baby was born but now he was here Heath had no idea. None of them suited him anymore. Heath went to stroke his brothers head when the baby grabbed hold of Heath's finger. His fingers were the size of a half grain of rice.

"Casey." Heath said unsure if anyone would approve

"Casey Braxton. I like it" Brax said as he looked at Cheryl as she gave an agreeing nodded.

"Do you want to hold him." Cheryl asked Heath. Heath shock his head. "Why not. That was all you talk about before he was born. All you wanted to do was cuddle him and rock him to sleep"

"I don't want to drop him" Heath said worriedly "He is smaller that what i thought he would be. I might hurt him or break him. He is like a china doll."

"Don't worry. I will help you" Brax said picking up his baby brother. He crouched down to Heath and told him to sit on the chair. Heath did as he was told and took Casey gently in his arms. His eyes were starstruck. Casey wriggled. Heath stared panicking.

"It's ok" Brax reassured Heath.

Casey opened his eyes. Heath was amazed. He was the first thing his brother saw. Heath couldn't believe how blue his baby brothers eyes were. They were a beautiful deep blue sea colour. They were as big and as round as the moon. Casey took comfort in his brothers arms. He fell asleep and so did Heath. Cheryl fell asleep not long after leaving Brax all by himself. Brax just stared at the new arrival. He was so lucky to have such amazing brothers. He would be lost without them.


	2. Turning 2

It was Casey's birthday tomorrow and Brax hadn't got him anything. He had been saving up all his money to buy the perfect gift for his, turning, 2 year old brother. It was better now through from when Heath was little. When Heath was turning 2 Brax had still been at school in year 5. He didn't have a job either so he had to sneak money out of his parents money jar or he had to borrow it of his friend. He was only 10. His mum and dad both heavily drank and used to spend the left over money on gambling, cigarets and attempted to pay the rent to keep a roof over their heads. They didn't care much about their children. They were never there to care, and when they were they were either asleep or barely conscious. But now Brax was 18 and had a small job. He had just enough money to buy Casey the brown bear that he saw the other day when window shopping. Brax decided it was now or never, while his parents were out to go and get the brown bear that he would present to Casey in the morning. Brax had been planning to wake up Heath and they would both go into Casey's room together to watch him open his presents. But he couldn't have been much more wrong.

"Heath! I am going out. I expect you to take care of Casey and keep him and yourself away from dad when he comes home. We both know what he can be like when he is drunk." Brax called up the stairs.

"Do you have to go. He scares me when he gets like that." Heath pleaded as he hobbled down the stairs.

"I have to get Casey something for his birthday. Have you got you present ready."

"Yeah." Heath said excitedly. "I got him a brown bear from the toy store in town" That was that of Brax's list. "What are you going to get him?"

"I don't know yet but I won't be long. If dad comes back I want you and Casey to stay together in your room. Ok?"

"Ok" Heath replied reluctantly before pulling himself in toward Brax and hugging him. "I love you"

"I love you too. I promise I won't be long." Brax said making his way to the door. He turned around one last time and looked into his brothers eyes. "I promise." he reassured before closing the door. Heath was alone with Casey... but not for long.

Heath had just made it up stairs back to Casey's room when he heard the front door open. He grabbed Casey close. He had promised Brax he wouldn't let their father near him. Heath began to tremble when he heard his fathers thunderous foot steps coming up the stairs. The foot steps stopped right outside Casey's bedroom door. The door flung open to show Danny standing there, staring at the 2 boys.

"Were is Brax?" Danny asked in his drunken voice crouching down to Heath's level.

"Out" Heath replied .

"**DO YOU THINK I AM STUPID OR SOMETHING!**" Danny screamed before slapping Heath around the face. By thins point Casey had made his way over to were Heath was sitting and had climbed on his lap. Heath eyes were watering and his face was bright red. One small tear began to tumble down Heath's face before Casey wiped it away with his tiny fingers. Then he kissed his hand and gently placed it on his big brothers stinging cheek where Danny's hand mark had been left.

"Thank you" Heath whispered into Casey's ear

"Well anyway" Danny began "I am having a party and I expect the both of you to be silent or there will be trouble. Yes?"

Heath and Casey nodded. Danny left as the doorbell rang.

The party began and Casey was getting sleepy. Heath ventured down stair to receive Casey's milk bottle before sprinting up stairs. He scooped Casey up and put him in his bed. But tonight of all nights Casey didn't want his bottle. He throw it on the floor in a huff. Heath didn't know until the very last minute when Danny flung the door open and stormed over to the brothers.

"**I THOUGHT I TOLD YOU TO BE QUITE!**" Danny boomed. He wasn't happy. He wasn't going to let his sons disobey him. There would be trouble. He grabbed Casey by the neck of his PJ's and dragged him into his room. Heath franticly ran behind tried to help Casey out of Danny's grasp. Nothing was working. Danny was getting increasingly angry until he pushed Heath into the wall. Heath smacked his head and left a dent. Heath fell to the floor unconscious. Casey screamed. Danny opened the balcony door and through Casey out the door and locked him there. Danny walked away leaving Heath on the floor and a petrified Casey out in the cold.


	3. The find

"**HEATH! HEATH! HEATH!**" screamed Casey banging on the glass trying to get his brother to wake up. He just thought Heath was as sleep. He didn't understand that Heath was unconscious. "Heath please" Casey called out as a single tear rolled down his cheek.

Heath started to move. He was waking up. He sat up and grabbed his head. It was bleeding a bit but he was fine. Where was Casey? Heath had been out a while and didn't realise that Casey was outside. When he did Casey was struggling to stay awake. He was so cold he was shaking. He was so pale and his lips were turning blue. "**CASEY!**" Heath shouted smacking the glass to get his baby brothers attention. "Casey. Look at me mate" Casey looked into Heaths eyes. Heath could tell he was scared. "Casey its going to be alright you just need to stay awake. Will you do that for me." Heath was unsure of Casey's reply at first as he was shaking so much it looked like he was shaking his head as he tried to node it. "Promise"

"I-I-I-I p-p-ro-romi-s-s-e" Heath was relieved to hear Casey's voice.

Brax returned. He ran straight up the stairs to look for Heath and Casey. They weren't there. Then he heard banging coming from his parents room. He ran in and found Heath banging on the glass with tears running down his face. Brax's eye then averted to what Heath was looking at. His eyes widened. Casey was outside barely conscious.

"What happened!" Brax asked fear in his voice.

" Dad." Was all Heath could manage.

Brax started searching frantically. "What are your looking for?" Heath asked.

"The key." Brax replied with the key now in his hand.

He ran over to the door and dragged his baby brothers limp body inside the house. Casey was so cold. His lips were blue and his skin was pale. Brax felt for a pulse...


	4. Dying quietly

_Brax felt for a pulse._

It was weak. "Call an ambulance!" Brax shouted at Heath

"But what will dad say when it turns up here and ruins his party? He will be mad at us."Heath replied. Brax thought about his before answering.

"Call it to Charlie's house and then ring her to tell her what is going on."

"What if it gets there before us?"

"Stop questioning everything I say and do as I tell you!"

Brax scooped up Casey in his arms. He grabbed a blanket and rapped it around Casey before running to the door with Heath trailing behind. The pair ran straight to Charlie's. Charlie was Brax's girlfriend and she lived 2 streets away.

When they got their they hammered on the door. Charlie opened it but was pushed out of the way by Brax as he placed his helpless brother on the sofa. "What's going on?" Charlie asked

"Dad locked Casey outside in the cold and now he has a really weak pulse. We called an ambulance here because dad is having a party and he would get angry if it turned up at home." Heath said with tears begging to run down his face. Charlie pulled him into a hug as Heath's face nestled into Charlie's chest.

"It will be ok" Charlie reassured Heath before kissing him lightly on the head.

By this time they could here the ambulance. It pulled up outside and 2 paramedics burst through the door before kneeling down next to Casey. They began attaching wires and an oxygen mask to Casey before lifting him onto a gurner and loading him into the back on the ambulance. One of the paramedics looked at Heath who's cut head was bleeding a small amount now. He then sat Heath down in the ambulance. The paramedic then turned around to look at Brax and Charlie and told them there was no room in the ambulance but they could follow behind in their car and meet them at the hospital. Charlie took hold of Brax's hand and lead him to the car. Brax was glade that at least Casey had Heath there with him.

When Brax and Charlie arrived they were met by a very distraught Heath with a 4 butterfly stitches on his wound. "What happened?" Brax asked Heath running over to him and taking him into his embrace. He crouched down before pushing his away and looking into his glass like eyes. One tear fell. "Casey. They...they" Heath started.

"They what?" Brax questioned as tears began forming in his eyes.

"He stopped breathing and his heart stopped." At this point so had Brax's with the shock. Heath continued. "They started pounding on his chest and they had to put a tube down his throat to help him breath. Then they took him into that room and nobody has come out yet." Heath began crying. Tear after tear ran down his face. Brax pulled him in and told him everything would be ok even though he know it might not.

About half an hour later a doctor emerged from the room in which casey was in. Brax immediately got to his feet. "Your brother is stable. He is in a coma and we are going to move him to the ICU as he need to be under 24/7 care. He was in a very critical when when he got here and we are unsure if he will make it through the night. You are more than welcome to come up too the ICU with us but I would recommend not to because it cam be very disturbing and emotional seeing you brother in the way that he is. We have had to put him on what we call a blood cycle. All that it is, is that he is on what looks like a bypass machine and it is removing some of his blood. Warming it. Then returning it. This is helping him at the moment." The doctor said.

"I would like to se him." Brax said. The doctor lead him into Casey's room. Brax's heart sunk. His baby brother could die from this. What it own father had induced. Brax wasn't going to let Danny get away with this.


End file.
